


面纱

by Snoherkayta



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoherkayta/pseuds/Snoherkayta
Summary: 革命军攻入首都，首领本人柯蒂斯·埃弗雷特却在千里之外的俄罗斯，寻找一位隐居的“守林人”，并向他提出合作。守林人杰克·本杰明，作为隐姓埋名的本杰明王朝的继承人，陷入了抉择的困境……





	面纱

故事与《面纱》无关，名字仅取自片段的出处

被流放的守林人小王子杰克 & 革命军首领柯蒂斯

【我知道你骄矜、傲慢、易妒、喜怒无常。我知道你的企图、你的理想；你冷漠、孤僻、不近人情。我知道你恃才放旷，空有一副皮囊。然而——杰克，我爱你。】

第一章：

第一束光不客气地扰乱了他的清梦时，他也很不客气，转身背对着光源的方向继续沉睡。这小木屋没有窗帘。起先杰克到镇上去过一次，买了上好的布料的所有花色，试图自己裁出一个窗帘。得到的结论是，不，这木屋不适合装上窗帘；要装上就好比在雕花佛翕上搭着白布。我宁可忍受清晨六点不到就被吵醒的痛苦。

当然他后来也就如愿以偿。勒沃泽罗镇本来也不是个热情好客的地方。他来的第一天的新鲜劲儿过去了，后来人们发现他也就那么回事：穿着军装，但不那回事儿——而是被基立波国王流放的同性恋王子。被派来守林，但也不是那回事儿——没有守林人对自己的屋子还那样挑挑拣拣。

他迷迷糊糊地要再次坠入甜美的梦乡，但有人砰砰砰地拍他的门。杰克半眯着眼睛坐起身来，手指动了，抓住枕头底下的匕首。然而传来的是波琳娜甜美的声音。她喊，杰克，开门。

杰克站了起来，伸出手去三下两下将被子叠成豆腐块，然后站起身去抓军绿色的外套和桌面上的镜子。杰克！波琳娜的声音陡然变高了，开门！

杰克放弃了后脑勺上一缕微翘的卷发，小小打了个哈欠之后为波琳娜拉开门。波琳娜，波琳娜，我的好姑娘，你是个军属。

曾是。波琳娜强调说。我的丈夫昨天死了。

节哀。杰克说，语气肃穆又诚恳。但你仍是军属。波琳娜却不肯买他的账，她蹬蹬蹬地踩进杰克家里，红着眼圈讲报纸往他的桌子上一拍。你知道他们的队伍马上就要进入首都，而我丈夫的队伍已经投降了吗？

杰克恍若未闻，给波琳娜倒杯水。我怎么能知道呢？

你怎么能不知道呢？波琳娜冷笑一声反问他，你是个王子。

曾是。杰克强调。

波琳娜气得要挽起袖子骂他。但小木屋的门又响了。这次不是被拍响，而是闷闷的，像闷雷一样，被人用拳头砸着，咚咚咚。

波琳娜和杰克对视一眼。是谁？杰克问。

回答他的仍然是闷雷一样的砸门声。杰克又转过身去，从枕头下面摸出匕首来，用眼神示意波琳娜躲到一边去。

仓库门口没有任何岗哨。柯蒂斯熟门熟路一样地拽一拽仓库门上的大锁，然后安安稳稳地在那靠墙站好了。他的小部队围着他，看似随意但精妙地分散；而摩尔曼斯克的部队则绕着小部队围了个半圆，像做了一个密不透风的包围圈，警惕地和小部队对峙着。

柯蒂斯随意找了一个人问，中尉呢？

绒毛帽子下露出一双黑漆漆的眼睛，那人瓮声瓮气说，有人去报告中尉了。

柯蒂斯意味不明地哼笑一声。报告什么？未知军队首领来访，请求中尉批准攻击？

瓮声瓮气的士兵把眼睛瞪大了，还要说话，却听见咯吱咯吱的踩雪声响了起来。那步子是很轻快又有节奏的。杰克·本杰明中尉戴着个雪白的绒毛帽子向柯蒂斯这边走过来。走到离柯蒂斯还有几米远的位置停了下来。

本杰明中尉。柯蒂斯没有敬礼，冲杰克微微点头。杰克比他想得还要年轻些，大约只有二十七八岁的年纪。

埃弗雷特先生。杰克露出一个标准的、虚伪的笑容。柯蒂斯比他真实的年龄看上去要老成一点——或许只是胡子的功劳。

两支部队面面相觑。杰克是王子的事，除了勒沃泽罗小镇，没人出去乱说，也没人在意这个；柯蒂斯是革命军首领的事，报纸虽然印得清清楚楚，但杰克的样子就像早就知道，也完全不奇怪。

柯蒂斯冲副手使了个眼色；埃德加就不情不愿地从包里摸出一瓶威士忌，清澈的棕红色液体在玻璃酒瓶里晃荡，玻璃瓶也不是平滑、圆润的那一类，反而精细地雕着花。杰克尚未伸手去接，柯蒂斯反而自己伸手拦下了，自然地将酒瓶往自己怀里一揽，另一只空着的手往前一摊。一边走一边说？

他指的是摩尔曼斯克军事基地的方向。

杰克深吸一口气。寒冷的空气灌进肺里，又徐徐地吐出来。行。说着自己不客气地走到柯蒂斯前面挥挥手。哎，聚在一起干什么？该跑操，打靶的自己去吧，围着我们，等着听国家机密？

他们两人像是相识多年的朋友，一路像散步似地往前走去。柯蒂斯轻笑一声。您怎么知道我要和您谈谈国家机密？

杰克不急不缓点支烟，往嘴里一送，颇有一副军痞的样子。只是军装穿得规规整整，背也挺得很直，一双烟绿色的眼睛也恰到好处地望着柯蒂斯；仪态几乎满分——仍是一副王子的模样。这我也不清楚。可您的分队都已经攻入首都了，您却专门花时间跑到这个穷乡僻壤，总不会是来度假的？杰克掸了掸烟灰。革/命军休假带薪吗？

柯蒂斯不擅长他那样的花言巧语。他擅长斧子，枪，炮，就是不擅长说话。于是他干脆避开杰克的问题。不带。他说。可是您要是加入，或许会破例。

您在说服一个王子加入反对他父亲的革/命军？

纠正几个点。第一，不是说服，是提议；第二，不是反对，是推翻，而且也不是您父亲，是他的统治；第三，中尉，您几乎不再是王子了。

没有王子会被流放到那么远的地方，有名无实地作为摩尔曼斯克基地的最高指挥官，实则只是个守林人。

杰克神色如常。要是我不答应呢？

柯蒂斯微微一笑。那是明智之选。

明智之选？

柯蒂斯猛然止住脚步。从这个角度看下去，炊烟和熙攘的动静一同上升起来。不锈钢的器皿的碰撞声，粗制滥造的机械运作声，还有人群吵吵闹闹的交流声。

埃弗雷特先生——

柯蒂斯打断杰克。您虽然只是这个地方的守林人，不是他们的君王。但我知道，您其实比他们真正的君王更在乎他们的性命。

杰克猛然瞪大眼睛。等等，您想——

您不会眼睁睁地看着他们因为一个愚蠢的决策而送命。

柯蒂斯敲了敲表盖。明天这个时候，我们恐怕还得在这见面。他轻描淡写地说，将怀里的威士忌酒瓶塞进他怀里。杰克松松垮垮地接住酒瓶，仍旧不甘心。您不会真的以为我在乎这些人的性命吧？

他干巴巴的语气几乎要激怒他自己，像是在背台词；而柯蒂斯已经继续向前走去。

我不知道。他说，宽容而冷静地望着杰克，在心底为对方仍旧无懈可击的仪态赞叹。这一切全都取决于您自己。

他们一起往前再走去一段路。隐隐约约的枪声和列队晨跑的声音就听不见了。耳边响起的只有柯蒂斯的呼吸声，和凛冽如锋刃的风声。

您为什么来找我？杰克问道。您已经在首都外了，我猜还有最后一道屏障而已——突破国王军，您就可以推翻父——推翻本杰明的统治。

互帮互助而已。

什么？

首都不全然还是战场，也是棋盘。我会用斧子，用枪炮，但我不会用棋子。柯蒂斯坦然道。我需要一个参谋长。

那为什么非得是我？

我说了，互帮互助而已，本杰明先生。他似笑非笑地用下巴指了指小镇。您替我工作，我替您保证他们的性命——当然还有您的。互帮互助。

杰克瞪着他几秒钟，最终撇开目光。我不需要。这句话却说得破败又狼狈，就像遭遇了暴风雪的那座守林小木屋。

柯蒂斯扬起眉毛，似乎不对这个答案感到意外。

所以我说过了。他说，声音被压迫在风雪和浓密的大胡子下。我们明天这个时候还得再见一面。

-TBC-


End file.
